Ángeles -Seungchuchu-
by DaftGray
Summary: (Año 1998, San Francisco). Seung-Gil aprendió a pulso que, no podía confiar en todas las personas. Tan solo su pequeña hija, la que, padecía de un síndrome en especial, significaba para él la fuerza que necesitaba. Phichit, un profesor diferencial de treinta y dos años, mostrará a Seung-Gil que siempre hay una razón para sonreír, y si aquella no existe, entonces la inventamos.


Seung-Gil Lee sabía que en algún momento de su vida, la amargura y la pesadumbre que le caracterizaban, le pasarían la cuenta dentro de su vida laboral, pero él jamás pensó... que sería precisamente de aquella manera.

—Las denuncias por parte de los padres y alumnos apuntan a un mismo factor, señor Seung-Gil. —Su superior acomodó los anteojos por encima del puente de su nariz. De forma meticulosa revisaba un montón de papeles desperdigados por su escritorio.

—Son patrañas...

—Créame que estas cosas no son patrañas cuando llegan a la Superintendencia de Educación —dijo con molestia el hombre, acechando con su mirada a Seung-Gil—. Quince denuncias por su poca disposición a la atención de apoderados y su intolerancia al alumnado. Sabemos que el papel del director de una escuela secundaria es precisamente cuidar el orden, ¿pero no cree usted que está llevando las cosas demasiado lejos, señor?

—La disciplina es algo que debe enseñarse en todas las aulas del país —respondió, alzando su vista con soberbia—. No podemos dejar que los alumnos y los padres nos digan qué debemos hac...

—Señor Seung-Gil...

—Este país no está preparado para un real camb...

—Señor Seung-Gil.

—¡El director de una escuela debe imponer el orden a su comunidad escol...!

Un fuerte estruendo asestado a la mesa provocó que el azabache se detuviese en seco. El hombre enviado por la superintendencia de educación, abrió un libro a su costado, y de un movimiento rápido tomó una gran bocanada de aire para luego articular en voz alta:

—Imponer orden en la comunidad escolar no es lanzar el borrador en la cabeza a una alumna y dejarla con un chichón similar al cuerno de un unicornio —intentó regañar a Seung-Gil, mas este no pudo contener una risita al oír aquello; el hombre le miró con desdén—. Tampoco es vestir con falda al alumno que halaga a sus compañeras por sus atributos físicos.

—Oh vamos... eso no es halagar ¡Las estaba acosand...!

—La decisión está tomada, señor Seung-Gil —dijo de forma autoritaria. Seung-Gil apretó sus puños por causa del miedo; sabía que existía una gran posibilidad de ser despedido en aquellos instantes, y eso, solo empeoraba el terrible escenario en el que ya se encontraba—. Nuestra primera medida como Superintendencia de Educación, debería ser expulsarlo de toda vida académica, por su comportamiento tan autoritario. —Seung-Gil sintió como una sensación de ardor se anidaba en la boca de su estómago—. Sin embargo... hemos querido darle otra oportunidad, y esto, precisamente por su hija...

Sintió como un aguijonazo cruzó por su pecho. Sus ojos abrieron de la perplejidad y una expresión de desconcierto deslizó por su faz. Sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos; el tan solo pensar en su hija le provocó una avalancha de sentimientos.

—Tenemos conocimiento de su situación actual, señor Seung-Gil. —Ahora era perceptible cierta indulgencia en la voz del hombre—. Sabemos por lo que ha pasado, y por eso, es que como Superintendencia de Educación, no hemos optado por su despido.

—Gra-gracias...

Seung-Gil sintió como su tensión se relajó por un instante. Un leve suspiro fue emitido por causa de la impresión. El hombre carraspeó su garganta para continuar; eso provocó en Seung-Gil una nueva tensión, pues si bien era cierto que no le despedirían, eso solo significaba una cosa: había otra clase de castigo asignado a su comportamiento...

¿Pero cuál?

—Entendemos que desde el nacimiento de su hija, usted ha tenido que soportar muchas situaciones, es por eso que, como Superintendencia de Educación, hemos tomado una medida un tanto indulgente, decididos a darle una última oportunidad y esperamos usted la sepa aprovechar.

Seung-Gil se removió nervioso en su puesto. Por debajo del escritorio apretó sus puños con ansiedad.

—Estará bajo nuestra constante supervisión. Esperamos que de esta forma usted pueda entender lo que es la sensibilidad con el trato de los alumnos y aprenda a controlar su agresividad.

El azabache abrió sus ojos de la impresión cuando, vio como el hombre extendía ante su vista la fotografía de una pequeña escuelita ubicada en una de las zonas más vulnerables de San Francisco.

Aquel era el lugar de su castigo.

—Será trasladado para la dirección de una escuela de Kindergarten. Comienza el Lunes.

* * *

El intenso sonar de un grillo persistía en el ante jardín de su hogar. La luz blanquecina de la lámpara de su escritorio esclarecía ante él toda la cantidad de trabajo que tenía por hacer, más ahora, cuando debía trasladarse a la dirección de un nuevo recinto educacional; debía revisar todos los antecedentes y documentos antes de entrar el Lunes, y qué mejor, que avanzar en ello un Viernes por la noche, cuando todas las personas estaban de fiesta por las calles de San Francisco y él enclaustrado en la pequeña habitación de su hogar.

De forma torpe encendió un cigarrillo; el humo empezó a extenderse por todo su alrededor.

Con pesadumbre apoyó la cabeza en una de sus manos y bajó su mirada al montón de hojas desperdigadas en el escritorio; realmente qué cantidad de trabajo tenía por hacer...

Y no es que ello fuese algo nuevo para Seung-Gil, muy al contrario; se había acostumbrado a aquella rutina tan exhaustiva desde hace exactamente siete años...

Hace siete años, la misma cantidad de años que tenía su hija Sun-Hee.

De soslayo dirigió su cansada mirada hacia el espejo del costado; sintió mucha lástima de él mismo...

Se veía fatal.

Sus ojos azabaches se veían notoriamente cansados y unas grandes ojeras se extendían por debajo; Seung-Gil, pensó que era similar a un mapache, pero a un mapache muy demacrado. En la zona de su barbilla hacía falta la rasuradora y sus rizados cabellos estaban todos desordenados; la rutina y el exceso de trabajo le habían hecho llegar a aquello: perder incluso el interés en su cuidado personal.

—Estoy hecho una piltrafa...—bufó con exasperación, para luego, inhalar el cigarrillo y tomar un sorbo de café.

A sus ya treinta y seis años de edad, Seung-Gil, sentía que su vida ya no podía experimentar ningún cambio. Absolutamente nada le llamaba la atención, no había día en que no pensara otra cosa que no fuese el cómo recaudar más dinero para solventar las deudas del hogar; el agua, la luz, el alimento, la televisión, el alquiler, gas y, en especial, los minuciosos cuidados que requería su hija.

La diversión, las mujeres y el ocio, eran cosas que siempre pasaba por alto, y realmente, no se arrepentía de aquello, después de todo... ¿quién querría estar con alguien como él? Un padre soltero, desaliñado, lleno de amargura y estrés...

Él no necesitaba la compañía de una mujer para sentirse feliz, con Sun-Hee a su lado bastaba; ella era la luz de su vida y, si fuese necesario, estaría soltero por el resto de su existencia solo para poder dedicar todo el tiempo del mundo a su nena.

Porque además ella, realmente lo necesitaba.

—¿Papi?

Una tierna y tímida voz resonó a su espalda. De un respingo fugaz, el coreano se giró sobre sí mismo, siendo atraído de forma automática por la dulce voz de su princesa.

—¡Mi amor! ¿Qué haces despierta? —De un movimiento rápido se reincorpora de su silla, para luego, encaminarse hacia su hija y agacharse a su altura—. Es muy tarde preciosa, tienes que dormir; los niños descansan a estas horas. —De forma suave depósito un beso en su frente; Sun-Hee ensanchó sus labios.

—Cuento —demandó, apuntando con su dedo índice hacia su habitación.

—Pero nena... —Seung-Gil se rascó por detrás de la nuca, incómodo ante la situación—. Papi ya te leyó un cuento hace unos minutos... ¡Estabas dormida! ¿Por qué has despertado? ¿Te duele alg...?

—Cuento —volvió a insistir. Y Seung-Gil, supó que no podría negarse.

—Bien, bien... —Sonrió rendido—. Papi te leerá nuevamente un cuento, pero, debes prometerme que ahora sí dormirás de forma definitiva; tú sabes que papi tiene muchísimo trabajo que hacer.

—¡Sí! ¡Cuento! —Sun-Hee extendió sus pequeños bracitos y su padre, le abrazó para alzarla y llevarla hasta su habitación.

Y otra noche exhaustiva se hizo presente para Seung-Gil. Otra noche de cuentos y trabajo agotador. Otra noche de guardia ante los malestares que podrían afectar a su pequeña princesa.

Los malestares... Aquellos que le aquejaban por causa de su condición, pero que a la vez, le hacían tan hermosa y especial a los ojos de Seung-Gil. 

* * *

—Y el patito feo pudo al fin encontrar el lugar al que pertenecía. Allí, pudo convivir con muchos bellos cisnes, pero ninguno tan bello como él. Y, por su belleza, el patito feo se convirtió en la admiración de todos, y entonces supo, que todas las burlas que había recibido por su aspecto ya eran cuento pasado y podría rehacer su vida en aquella acogedora laguna.

Al concluir el cuento del patito feo, Seung-Gil procedió a cerrar de forma suave el librito, convencido de que Sun-Hee yacía ahora dormida, mas para su sorpresa, su hija le miraba atenta al concluir el cuento; Seung-Gil no pudo evitar reír ante aquello.

—¡Sun-Hee! ¡Papi tiene trabajo qué hacer! —le regañó—. ¡Prometiste que dormirías!

—¿Papi?

—¿Umh?

—¿Por qué todos molestar al patito feo?

Seung-Gil sonrió agraciado ante ello; Sun-Hee nunca solía hacer preguntas luego de un cuento, y hoy, parecía estar especialmente curiosa.

—Pues porque él era diferente al resto, nena.

—¿Y ser diferente ser malo?

El azabache no fue capaz de contestar de forma inmediata a su hija; un silencio incómodo se extendió por un par de segundos. Sun-Hee le miraba atenta esperando una respuesta a su pregunta.

—N-no...

—¿Y entonces por qué tratar mal?

Ante la curiosa expresión de su hija, Seung-Gil bajó su mirada con pesar. Un montón de recuerdos dolorosos empezaron a surcar por su mente. Un nudo se aferró en su garganta.

—Por...porque... —Se detuvo para retomar aire—. Porque los patos y las personas, a veces no son capaces de ver la hermosura que se esconde más allá de la apariencia.

Sun-Hee sonrió conforme con la respuesta de su padre.

—Ahora duerme ¿sí? —Carraspeó su garganta, en un intento por disipar el nudo que yacía en ella—. Es tarde y los niños ya deben dormir.

Un beso fue depositado en la frente de la pequeña; esta sonrió enternecida ante el cariño de su padre y cerró sus ojos.

Seung-Gil caminó despacio hacia la puerta y apagó la luz de la habitación, y antes de poder salir, susurró a su hija que yacía ahora dormida:

—Te amo, Sun-Hee...

Y salió de la habitación.

Y aquella noche, Seung-Gil estuvo hasta altas horas de la madrugada invadido de trabajo.

Invadido de trabajo, pero también... invadido de tristeza.

Y lloró; lloró de la amargura, del estrés, de la impotencia y el sufrimiento que yacía en cada parte de su alma herida.

Porque él, a pesar de tener que ser fuerte todos los días de su vida, tenía una gran yaga en su alma. Y aquella yaga, había sido provocada precisamente por quién había dado la vida a su hija.

Aquella misma mujer que trajo a Sun-Hee al mundo, pero que a la vez, la abandonó sin ninguna compasión, todo... por su condición.

Aquella misma condición que hacía a Sun-Hee tan hermosa y especial a los ojos de Seung-Gil, pero que también, la volvía ante los ojos de personas ajenas, un mero objeto de lástima, de burla, de miradas hostiles, de cuchicheos en espacios públicos, de marginación y discriminación.

Y a Seung-Gil, todo aquello le hería profundamente, tanto, que prefería alejar a Sun-Hee de las personas, para que estas, no pudiesen jamás dañar a su pequeña princesa.

* * *

Ya era Lunes temprano por la mañana y, Seung-Gil y su hija, yacían en el auto para emprender viaje a sus respectivos destinos; Sun-Hee a su escuelita y Seung-Gil, a la nueva escuela de la que sería director.

—Escuché que lo han trasladado de escuela, señor Seung-Gil —dijo la profesora de la pequeña, recibiendo a Sun-Hee en la puerta del recinto.

—Ah, sí —respondió desinteresado, como le era de costumbre.

—Oí que es una escuela que se sitúa muy lejos de aquí, ¿vendrá usted a buscar a Sun-Hee a la hora acordada?

—Sí —espetó a secas—. Yo vendré a buscarla; siempre lo haré yo. Así mi lugar de trabajo sea en la luna, soy yo quién se hará siempre cargo de ella.

—Bien.

—¡Adiós papi! —La pequeña abrazó las piernas de Seung-Gil; este se agachó a la altura de ella.

—Adiós mi amor. Papi vendrá a buscarte a la hora de siempre, ¿bien? —Le sonrió de forma tenue a su hija.

—¡Sí!

Y dicho aquello, un beso fue depositado en la mejilla de la menor, y Seung-Gil, partió entonces a su destino.

Y jamás pensó que aquello, sería el comienzo de todo.

* * *

 _''Escuelita Pequeños Mininos''_

 _._

Aquello fue lo primero que Seung-Gil leyó en la entrada de la nueva escuela a su cargo. Una expresión de extrañeza se dibujó en su faz.

—¿Pequeños... mininos? —musitó— Agh, ni siquiera me gustan los gatos. Quedaba mejor con perros —Chasqueó la lengua, se cruzó el bolso y entró con paso apresurado.

Al ingresar al lugar, pudo percatarse de que era una escuelita pequeña y amena. Era un lugar bastante hogareño y limpio; sus paredes estaban adornadas con tiernos diseños y, a través del pasillo, se extendían las puertas que conducían a los cinco salones de kindergarten que componían la escuela.

En el lugar ya rondaban algunos niños; unos corrían por los pasillos y el pequeño patio, y otros, yacían esperando en el salón jugando con muñecos o coloreando.

Seung-Gil dirigió su vista de soslayo hacia cada uno de los salones, y pudo ver, como ya todos los profesores habían comenzado con su trabajo; algunos docentes estaban con los niños en el patio, y otros, esperaban en los salones a que llegasen todos los alumnos para iniciar con la jornada escolar.

Qué lío era todo ello.

A pesar de ser una escuelita pequeña, al ser de kindergarten, sin lugar a dudas el ruido emitido por los niños, era mucho mayor al que Seung-Gil estaba acostumbrado en la dirección de su anterior escuela secundaria.

Y empezó a extrañar su anterior puesto.

—¡Hola!

Una aguda voz asestada muy cerca de su oído le provocó dar un gran respingo; Seung-Gil lanzó un alarido y con amargura dirigió su vista hacia el emisor de aquel saludo.

—¿Es usted el nuevo director, señor? —El muchacho era un joven de tez bronceada y cabello ligeramente largo.

—Sí —respondió Seung-Gil con desgano, no quitando su mortífera mirada al amigable chico; tenía ganas de asestarle un golpe por gritar de esa forma en su oído.

—Un gusto señor. —Extendió su mano en señal de saludo; Seung-Gil recibió el saludo de mala gana—. Soy Leo de la Iglesia, su secretario. Por favor acompáñeme, le llevaré a su oficina.

Con una gran sonrisa inmortalizada en su rostro, Leo, dirigió a Seung-Gil hasta su nueva oficina. El lugar se situaba cerca de uno de los salones, en el extremo de un pasillo.

—Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por usted, solo marque el teléfono y avíseme. —De forma rápida posó su mano en la frente, como un subordinado saludando a su capitán—. Por cierto, debe revisar todo este papeleo. —Leo abrió uno de los cajones de la oficina y sacó una pila de hojas; de un solo golpe las situó en el escritorio de Seung-Gil.

—¿T-todo ese papeleo? —inquirió con sorpresa.

—Sí, ¿es mucho verdad? Bueno, ser director de una escuela no es nada fácil. —Sonrió apenado—. ¡En fin! Buen día señor director. Bienvenido y, cualquier asunto en que pueda ayudarle, solo deme aviso, ¡hasta luego!

Y la figura de aquel chico tan ruidoso, desapareció. Y Seung-Gil, miró con desdén el montón de papeles.

—Dios... —susurró desganado; un profundo suspiro cargado de desdicha emanó desde sus labios. Seung-Gil empezó a sacar sus pertenencias del bolso y, con sumo cuidado, posó la fotografía de su hija en el escritorio; una gran sonrisa ensanchó sus labios al ver a su nena—. Estoy tan cansado de todo, pero... —Con la yema de sus dedos acarició la fotografía—. Todo lo hago por ti...

Pasó un largo rato revisando papeles, firmando documentos, sacando cuentas y organizando los recursos que llegaban a la escuelita.

Y, aunque ya había avanzado de forma considerable, aún quedaba mucho por hacer. Mas Seung-Gil, sintió que estaba al borde del colapso, y entonces, decidió darse un descanso y salir a recorrer el recinto; creyó que era apropiado ir a presentarse ante los alumnos y los docentes.

Ordenó la pila de hojas que yacían sobre su escritorio y salió con cautela de su oficina.

Con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo, recorrió gran parte del recinto. En el patio habían juegos; resbalines, columpios y mecedoras de plástico. A poca distancia podía divisar una pequeña cancha recreativa. El lugar era pequeño pero muy hogareño y amistoso.

De pronto, la campana da aviso para el recreo y, una horda de niños sale despavorida hacia el patio; Seung-Gil fue arrastrado por la masa de infantes y, de forma rápida intentó salir del medio.

Comenzó a exasperarse de inmediato.

— _Tranquilo, tranquilo, tranquilo..._ —se animó a sí mismo, posicionándose en una esquina del patio, lejos de la muchedumbre—. _Solo son niños, debo pensar que son todos como Sun-Hee... sí, pensar eso me hará bien..._

Inhaló y exhaló de forma profunda, en un intento por retener su desbordante temperamento; desde siempre él había sido un hombre bastante amargo, pero desde hace unos años, se había vuelto hacia las otras personas —y especialmente niños ruidosos—, un hombre más irritable de lo común.

De pronto, un niño corre por su costado y le pasa a llevar con fuerza; Seung-Gil apretó sus dientes, en un intento por no regañarle.

Observó al menor con cierto desprecio y, pudo ver como este, se lanzaba encima de un adulto que al parecer, era uno de los profesores de la escuela. Seung-Gil no pudo evitar dibujar una expresión invadida de extrañeza cuando pudo ver que, el hombre, tenía a diez niños encima de él.

—¡Quiero caballito! —gritó una niña cerca del profesor—. ¡Caballito! ¡Caballito!

Los niños reían desbocados al igual que el profesor; Seung-Gil no pudo evitar mirar la escena con total desconcierto.

¿Cómo es que un profesor podía ser tan poco profesional? ¿Cómo es que podía soportar esas faltas de respeto hacia su persona? O, peor aún... ¡¿Cómo rayos un profesor podía tener ese grado de paciencia de soportar a diez mocosos encima de él?!

Seung-Gil no lo entendía.

—¡Profesor Phichit, queremos caballito! —exclamó otro niño, saltando de puntillas y aplaudiendo con sus manitos—. ¡Queremos caballito! —volvió a insistir.

—¡Bien! —sonrió el docente—. ¡Arriba! —Se acomodó y se posicionó sobre sus manos y rodillas; tres niños subieron a su espalda y el profesor comenzó a arrastrarse. Los niños empezaron a reír.

Y el azabache, no pudo soportar más aquel grado de poco profesionalismo.

Decidido a intervenir en el juego del profesor y sus alumnos, Seung-Gil, dio un paso en falso cuando, la alarma de su reloj de mano empezó a sonar, dándole aviso de un acontecimiento sagrado y sumamente importante para él.

—¡Ya... ya es hora! —exclamó despavorido. Su expresión severa cambió a una de nerviosismo; todos en el patio voltearon a verle, incluido el profesor que jugaba con los niños—. ¡Casi lo olvido!

Gritó consternado, tomando su cabeza con ambas manos. De forma fugaz y tropezándose consigo mismo, entro corriendo a la escuela, para acto seguido, dirigirse a su auto.

Debía ir a buscar a la escuela a Sun-Hee.

* * *

Había concluido el recreo y ya todos los chicos de la escuela estaban nuevamente en las aulas. Seung-Gil y Sun-Hee, estaban en la oficina; él no tenía en donde dejar a su hija y, como siempre, debía tenerla con él hasta que finalizara su horario laboral.

Lamentablemente Seung-Gil no podía hacer mucho más; en la escuela en donde estudiaba su hija, solo le permitían tenerla hasta las once de la mañana —cuando para el resto de los alumnos, el horario escolar se extendía más allá—, por lo que Seung-Gil, se veía siempre obligado a tener a la niña en su lugar de trabajo.

—Aburrida —rezongó la pequeña, con una expresión nada amigable en su rostro.

—Preciosa, ya sé que estás aburrida. —Siempre era la misma situación; la niña se aburría rápido en aquel lugar, y él, tenía trabajo por hacer—. ¿Qué tal si dibujas? —Cogió una hoja y puso delante de su hija un montón de lápices.

—¡No quiero! —reclamó, alejando de un sopetón la hoja y los lápices. Seung-Gil suspiró con exasperación.

—Amor, sabes que papi tiene trabajo que hacer...

—Hambre —espetó, y ante ello, Seung-Gil rodó los ojos.

—Bien, bien... ¿tienes hambre? —Ordenó la pila de documentos que tenía esparcido por el escritorio.

—Sí —respondió, manteniendo siempre su expresión de molestia y los brazos cruzados.

—Vale, iré a buscar algo de comer a la cafetería, quédate aquí, ¿sí? —se reincorporó de su puesto y acomodó a Sun-Hee en su lugar; situó ante ella nuevamente los lápices y la hoja—. Dibuja por mientras, yo regresaré muy pronto. Si papi llega y ve que no estás, se molestará mucho, ¿entendido? —Le miró directo a los ojos, con el objeto de causar un pequeño temor reverencial en Sun-Hee.

—Ajá. —Asintió con la cabeza.

Y entonces Seung-Gil, salió de su oficina con dirección a la cafetería.

Y Sun-Hee, quedó sola por unos instantes.

Y aquello, sería la causa de un suceso que daría inicio a una nueva vida para ambos.

* * *

—Nena, ya traje para que comas. —Seung-Gil apenas tenía visión desde fuera de la oficina. Traía en sus brazos; galletas, paquetes de leche líquida y unos cuántos documentos que Leo, su secretario, le entregó cuando le pilló en el camino—. ¿Sun-Hee?

Volvió a insistir, no obteniendo desde el interior ninguna respuesta de su pequeña.

Y Seung-Gil, comenzó entonces a preocuparse.

—¡¿Princesa?! —exclamó con fuerza.

Pero nada.

De un movimiento fugaz, Seung-Gil soltó todo lo que tenía en sus manos, para acto seguido, abrir la puerta de un solo golpe.

Y grande fue su sorpresa, cuando pudo ver el escenario actual.

Sun-Hee no estaba allí.

Un aguijonazo cruzó por su pecho. Sus pupilas se contrajeron y su respiración se tornó descontinuada; una terrible angustia le empezó a invadir de forma progresiva.

—¡S-Sun... Sun-Hee!

Empezó a tropezar con los objetos de la oficina. Revisó debajo del escritorio, tirando al suelo todo tipo de indumentaria. Miró por detrás del estante, buscó por los grandes cajones e incluso, abrió la ventana que daba al exterior para ver si se había escapado por allí.

Pero nada.

Seung-Gil sintió su corazón martillear en la garganta. Sus ojos se cristalizaron del nerviosismo y el susto. Seung-Gil entonces, olvidó por completo su fachada de hombre serio y amargo y, de un movimiento fugaz, se echó a correr hacia el interior de los pasillos.

—¡SUN-HEE!

Gritó varias veces de forma desgarradora, resonando su evidente desesperación por lo largo del pasillo; por causa de ello algunos profesores salieron a mirar desde sus aulas.

Seung-Gil corrió hacia el patio; comenzó a recorrer cada centímetro de este, en busca de su amada hija...

Mas no le encontró.

Un leve sollozo arrancó de sus labios; su corazón parecía no dar tregua, sus manos empezaron a temblar y una terrible opresión se extendió por su pecho.

¿Y si Sun-Hee había sido raptada? ¿Y si había escapado por la ventana de la oficina hacia la calle y ahora, estaba en algún lúgubre rincón de San Francisco muriendo de hambre? O, peor aún...

¿Y si... y si aquella mujer había vuelto por Sun-Hee?

El pensar aquello le nubló la vista por completo. Un intenso hormigueo se extendió por su estómago. Sintió como la presión carcomía su sien por causa de la ira.

No, aquello no era posible... esa mujer jamás volvería por su hija, pues ella...

Ella despreciaba a Sun-Hee de la forma más ruin posible.

De forma rápida el azabache sacudió su cabeza, en un intento por dispersar la ira que le estaba nublando de todo raciocinio. Sin desechar más tiempo, volvió hacia el largo pasillo; a través de las ventanillas empezó a mirar hacia el interior de todas las aulas.

Pero nada.

Seung-Gil comenzó a perder la esperanza; las lágrimas ya estaban rodando por lo pálido de sus mejillas; estaba decidido a llamar a la policía, al FBI e inclusive, a la NASA; si debía buscar a su hija inclusive por el espacio exterior, entonces que así fuese.

Pero él, desechó aquella idea de forma instantánea cuando, miró por la ventanilla del último salón.

Y Seung-Gil, sintió que su alma volvió al cuerpo cuando, vio allí a su hija...

De forma involuntaria una gran sonrisa ensanchó sus labios. Sus latidos comenzaron a normalizar y un intenso brillo se posó en sus pupilas; Seung-Gil sintió que su respiración ya no quemaba.

Esperó por unos minutos antes de entrar al aula; necesitaba recomponerse del terrible episodio reciente. Levantó su vista hacia la ventanilla y miró nuevamente a través de esta; contrajo sus pupilas de la sorpresa cuando fue testigo del escenario que ante él se presentaba.

Sun-Hee yacía sentada en uno de los puestos; ella estaba en silencio coloreando, y a su lado, estaba el mismo profesor que había visto en el recreo; ambos estaban muy entretenidos en lo que hacían, mientras que el resto del aula, trabajaba en silencio.

Seung-Gil parpadeó confuso y, de un movimiento rápido, irrumpe en el aula, caminando de forma directa hacia Sun-Hee y aquel hombre que le acompañaba. El profesor del aula levantó la vista de inmediato hacia el intruso que había irrumpido en su clase; Sun-Hee y el resto de niños no tomaron importancia a ello.

—Buenas tardes señor, ¿le puedo ayudar en alg...?

—Sun-Hee, de pie. —El coreano le ignoró de forma magistral—. ¡Papi te dijo que no te fueras, estoy muy enojado contigo! —exclamó, intentando alejar a su hija del profesor que yacía a su lado.

—¡No, suéltame! —La pequeña se resistió al agarre de Seung-Gil; ella quería seguir coloreando con el profesor.

—Señor, deténgase por favor. —El profesor zafó el brazo de la pequeña del agarre del azabache; Seung-Gil le dedicó una mirada mortífera.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? Ella es mi hija, suéltala de inmediato —espetó entre dientes, clavando su densa mirada en la molesta expresión del docente—. Te estoy hablando en serio, suéltala ahora mismo.

—Yo también le estoy hablando en serio. —espetó de igual forma el profesor—. Esta hermosa pequeña estaba buscando a su padre. Entró llorando a mi aula y yo le invité a pasar; pude calmarla y ahora estamos en medio de una clase que, u-s-t-e-d —remarcó con profundidad—, está interrumpiendo.

—Sun-Hee, de pie, estoy hablando muy en serio. —volvió a ignorar la presencia del profesor; este frunció el ceño.

—¡No! —exclamó la pequeña, resistiéndose nuevamente al agarre de su padre—. ¡Sun-Hee quiere colorear!

La pequeña comenzó a alterarse a la par de Seung-Gil; todos los niños del aula dejaron su trabajo de lado y dirigieron su vista hacia el escándalo que se presentaba al final del salón. El profesor entonces, tuvo que tomar control de la situación e intervenir.

—Señor, ¿me permite un instante? —Con fuerza tomó a Seung-Gil del brazo, conduciéndole hacia el exterior del salón.

—¡¿Qué?! Oye, suéltam...

—Y tú pequeñita, sigue coloreando, ¿sí? —Dedicó una sonrisa revestida de ternura a Sun-Hee.

—¿Colorear gatitos? —preguntó ella, ladeando su cabeza con suma inocencia.

—Sí preciosa, colorear los gatitos, tal y como yo te indiqué, ¿bien? —Sonrió—. Yo y tu papi hablaremos un instante afuera. —Levantó su mirada hacia el resto de niños—. ¡No pasa nada chicos! ¡Ustedes sigan trabajando! Los diez primeros que terminen montarán al caballito en el próximo recreo.

—¡Sííííí!

Exclamaron todos los niños al unísono, para luego, volver de forma rápida al trabajo indicado por el profesor.

—¡¿Puedes soltarm...?!

Intentó de forma inútil zafarse Seung-Gil del agarre. El profesor volvió su mirada hacia él y le dedicó una mortífera expresión, para luego, llevarlo al exterior del salón.

Y aquella, fue la primera interacción entre ambos. Y quien diría, que sería precisamente de aquella forma...

* * *

—¡¿Ya me puedes soltar?! —exclamó Seung-Gil iracundo, zafándose de forma violenta del profesor. Una terrible expresión se dibujó en su rostro, siendo dedicada por completo al docente.

—¿Quiere calmarse? —Se cruzó de brazos—. No puede interrumpir las clases de esa forma. Si vuelve a hacerlo, lamentablemente daré aviso al director del establecimiento.

Seung-Gil rio de forma explosiva en plena cara del profesor.

—¿Qué es tan gracios...?

—Yo soy el director.

Dijo con suma gracia, intentando contener sus carcajadas. Una expresión de desconcierto se desplegó por la faz del profesor.

—A-ah... —balbuceó apenas—. ¿Está seguro? No tiene usted apariencia de un direct...

Seung-Gil lanzó un bufido de exasperación al aire, rodó sus ojos y con un movimiento lento, extendió su mano, para luego articular:

—Seung-Gil Lee, treinta y seis años, profesor de matemáticas y nuevo director de este establecimiento. —El docente no respondió al saludo; estaba estupefacto. El azabache tomó su mano a la fuerza y simuló un saludo—. Es un gusto, ¿ahora me entregas a mi hija? —volvió a preguntar, dibujándose en su rostro una expresión hostil.

—No —espetó el docente. El director sintió la rabia extenderse por su espina dorsal.

—Escucha, idiota... —dijo a regañadientes—. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero ella, no es apta para un aula con muchos niños. Tu maldito trabajo como profesor de esta escuela, es dar una óptima educación a todos esos mocosos que están en el aula, y mi preciosa hija, va a dificultar tu maldita clase.

—Señor Director, escúchem...

—¡¿Qué no me oíste?! ¡Ella tien...!

—¡Ya sé lo que tiene!

Exclamó el profesor y, ante ello, Seung-Gil contrae sus pupilas; sus labios separaron y sus cejas son alzadas; él no podía creer lo que oía.

—¿Q-qué podrías saber t...?

—Señor Director... —susurró con calma—. Me presento; mi nombre es Phichit Chulanont, treinta y dos años, educador diferencial con magister en educación mención evaluación educativa. —Esta vez fue él quien extendió la mano en un saludo. El Señor Director miró su mano con sorpresa, aún incrédulo ante lo que había dicho el docente; este tomó la mano de Seung-Gil a la fuerza y simuló un saludo—. Apenas vi a su hija entrar a mi aula, supe lo que tenía.

Seung-Gil sintió que sus ojos cristalizaban. Su antes expresión mortífera y hostil, empezó a configurarse en una inundada de tristeza y vergüenza.

—Es-escucha... —musitó, intentando mantenerse firme—. M-mi hija va a interrumpir tu clase, será una molestia, e-ella... —Un ligero quiebre fue perceptible en su voz—. Ella... si-siempre es una molestia en todos lados, ¿sabes? Incluso en su escuela no me permiten dejarla en un horario escolar normal, sus compañeros la excluyen, e incluso, sus profesores no le soportan. —Una fina lágrima cayó por la extensión de su mejilla—. N-no quiero que ella sea una molestia, por favor...

—Señor...

Phichit sintió que su corazón se apretujó con la triste expresión de Seung-Gil. De forma suave posó ambas manos en los hombros del director; ambos hicieron contacto visual directo.

—El Síndrome de Down no es algo de lo que usted deba avergonzarse...

—Pe-pero...

—Tranquilo. —Sonrió tiernamente; Seung-Gil sintió reconfortarse con aquello—. Su hija, no es para mí una molestia, jamás lo sería.

—Pero ella tiene ataques de ira, no sabe comportarse, no es capaz de leer su entorno, ella no...

—Yo lo sé —dijo Phichit con suma tranquilidad—. Sé como es el comportamiento de niños con necesidades especiales en su aprendizaje. Yo sé cómo controlarlos; solo hay que tener paciencia.

Seung-Gil quiso llorar en aquellos instantes... mas su orgullo se lo impidió. Una expresión invadida de tristeza se inmortalizó en su rostro ante la indulgente mirada del profesor.

Y él, se sintió por primera vez en su vida, comprendido por alguien.

—Y-yo... —Secó de forma veloz su mejilla humedecida por la lágrima—. Debo seguir trabajando en mi oficina, no sé si mi hija...

—Déjela en mi clase —susurró Phichit—. La niña está muy entretenida allí. Prometo que cualquier cosa le daré aviso, aunque no lo creo; se ve que es una hermosa niña.

—Lo es... —Sonrió Seung-Gil. En sus ojos, fue perceptible un leve brillo; Phichit pudo percatarse del amor que rebosaba hacia su hija.

—Bu-bueno, yo... yo vuelvo a mi oficina...

—Vaya, yo me encargaré de su hija hasta la hora de la salida.

—S-sí...

Seung-Gil no supo cómo reaccionar ante la actitud de aquel hombre. Nunca nadie había sido tan conmiserativo con él y su hija.

Él siempre era así de amargo con todos; lo había adquirido por causa de sus experiencias vividas. Malas miradas, cuchicheos a sus espaldas, asientos vacíos en el metro y risas ahogadas; a todo ello estaba ya acostumbrado Seung-Gil, pero...

Jamás a una actitud como la de aquel profesor.

* * *

Pasó una hora en la tranquilidad de su oficina; al fin pudo ejecutar su trabajo de forma normal y sin distracciones, y aun así, quedaba trabajo por hacer; al parecer debía extender su horario laboral más allá de lo permitido.

De vez en cuando pausó sus maniobras para ir a ver a Sun-Hee a través de la ventanilla del aula; su corazón se conmovía con cada imagen que ante él veía.

Tres veces fueron en total en las que vio a su princesa a través del vidrio, y ella siempre, estaba con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

En una oportunidad le vio jugando con otros niños dentro del salón, en otra hora, con Phichit a su lado y, en su última visita, vio inclusive a Sun-Hee dirigiendo la clase junto al profesor...

Y Seung-Gil entonces, supo que aquel profesor no carecía de profesionalismo, sino que todo lo contrario; era demasiado profesional en lo que hacía... quizá demasiado.

Y aunque no lo comprendió del todo en aquel instante, Seung-Gil, empezó a conmoverse con la dedicación y la dulzura de aquel hombre hacia su hija.

* * *

—¿Aló? ¿Se puede?

—¡Sí!

De forma lenta la puerta de la oficina se abrió ante él; Sun-Hee y Phichit hicieron presencia en el lugar.

—¡Ah! —Seung-Gil se reincorporó de un salto desde su puesto—. ¿Ha hecho algo malo?

—¡No, para nada! —Sonrió el moreno—. Al contrario, es una niña muy bella y obediente. —Con suavidad sacudió el cabello de Sun-Hee; esta comenzó a reír.

—¿Entonces...?

—Señor Director, ya son las una de la tarde. Todos los niños y profesores se fueron a sus casas; es hora de que usted también lo haga —dijo, apuntando hacia el reloj de la oficina.

—¡¿Qué?! Oh Dios... no me había percatado...

—El portero me ha avisado que está pronto a cerrar la escuela, es por eso que he traído hasta aquí a Sun-Hee. —Soltó la mano de la niña y ella fue corriendo hacia su padre, aferrándose con fuerza a las piernas de este.

—¡Mira papi! —Sun-Hee extendió ante la vista de su padre unos gatitos dibujados—. ¡Sun-Hee pintó gatitos!

—¡Qué hermoso, princesa! —Sonrió agraciado a su hija; Phichit no pudo evitar sonreír de igual forma.

—¿Entonces le digo al portero que le espere? —interrumpió Phichit.

—Ah, no... —musitó—. Dígale al portero que yo me encargaré de cerrar la escuela. Me queda trabajo por hacer y debo hacer horas extras; aún no puedo ir a casa.

—¿Qué? ¿Se quedará más tiempo aquí? —preguntó el profesor, con intriga.

—Sí, bueno... debo hacer horas extras. —Desvió su mirada con cierta vergüenza.

—¡Sun-Hee no quiere quedarse acá! ¡Este lugar es aburrido! —reclamó la pequeña, haciendo referencia a la poca colorida oficina de su padre.

—Pero debemos quedarnos princesa... —Se agachó a la altura de su hija—. Papi tiene que hacer un poco más de trabajo...

—¡Pero no quier...!

—Disculpe, Señor Director.

Interrumpió Phichit. Y ante ello, Seung-Gil se reincorpora y le mira de forma directa.

—¿Sí?

—Si quiere puedo encargarme de la niña mientras usted termina su trabajo. —Dedicó una cálida sonrisa a ambos—. Yo y Sun-Hee podemos esperar en el patio; allí hay muchos juegos y nos divertiremos mucho, ¿verdad, Sun-Hee?

—¡Síííííí!

La pequeña corrió hacia Phichit y abrazó sus piernas. Una radiante sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿Qué? —Seung-Gil no podía creer lo que oía—. N-no... no puedo permitir algo como eso, yo..

—Si desconfía de mí, usted mismo puede ver el patio recreativo a través de la ventana de su oficina —dijo, indicando con la barbilla la ventana que daba vista hacia el exterior—. Así estará seguro de que nada pasara con su hija.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Yo no lo decía por desconfianza, es solo que... —Se detuvo con nerviosismo; rascó su cabeza con ansiedad—. Escucha... te agradezco de corazón lo que has hecho conmigo y mi hija pero, no quiero causarte más molestias. Yo no quiero abusar de tu amabilidad, seguro debes estar muy cansado...

—Para mí esto no es una molest...

—Seguramente tu familia ha de estar esperándote en cas...

—No tengo familia alguna que esté esperándome —irrumpió con dureza. Seung-Gil sintió cierta sorpresa por la reacción del profesor; contrajo sus cejas ante ello.

Otro silencio se extendió entre ambos.

—Además... —susurró—. Yo amo compartir con los niños; yo vivo por ello. Yo y Sun-Hee nos divertiremos un rato en el patio. Usted puede estar tranquilo. —Sonrió de una forma tan dulce que, Seung-Gil, sintió estremecerse.

—No sé cómo agradecerte...

—No tiene que hacerlo.

—¡Sun-Hee quiere juego! —Extendió sus manitas hacia Phichit; este sonrió y le tomó entre sus brazos.

—Prometo no tardarme —dijo Seung-Gil, apenado.

—No se preocupe. —Sonrió el moreno—. Bueno, voy con la niña; cuando termine denos aviso.

—Lo haré.

Y ambos partieron hacia el patio, y Seung-Gil, entonces avanzó con su trabajo. Y de vez en cuando, este miraba a través de la ventana con dirección al patio. Y cada vez que miraba, sentía que su corazón se llenaba de ternura, despojando la amargura que yacía enterrada en el fondo de su alma. Y con cada carcajada de Sun-Hee y Phichit, sentía que se volvía más vulnerable, descubriendo cada vez un poco más de su inexplorada humanidad. Y cada vez que veía a ambos ensanchar sus labios en una sonrisa, sentía que estremecía al punto que, olvidaba que era prácticamente un hombre solitario.

Y aquella tarde, Seung-Gil conoció el indicio de una nueva vida. Cruzó palabras con quién se volvería una persona incluso igual de importante que su hija, pero que por ahora, él mismo desconocía, y todo...

Todo por la terrible herida que aquella mujer había dejado en su alma.

* * *

—¡Papi! —Sun-Hee corrió a brazos de Seung-Gil cuando, vio que este salía hacia el patio; Phichit se reincorporó desde el suelo y caminó con lentitud hacia él.

—¿Ya terminó? —preguntó, sacudiendo sus ropas.

—Sí, ya terminé. —Tomó a Sun-Hee en brazos y la apretujó; la pequeña le rodeó por el cuello.

—Me alegra que así sea. —Sonrió de forma cándida—. Bueno, yo... yo entonces me voy.

De forma fugaz, Phichit posó una de sus manos en la cabeza de Sun-Hee y sacudió sus cabellos; esta comenzó a reir y le despidió con una radiante sonrisa. El profesor, se volteó sobre sí mismo, decidido a irse del lugar, cuando Seung-Gil, impulsado por su mero instinto, le detuvo.

—¡Espera! —exclamó, tomando a Phichit de su mano; este se volteó de forma rápida y le miro con sorpresa.

Y ambos mantuvieron sus manos entrelazadas por un par de segundos; sintieron como el color subió a sus rostros.

—¡A-ah! —exclamó Seung-Gil con nerviosismo, soltando de forma rápida la mano del moreno—. Lo-lo siento, no debí...

—No, está bien... —Rio Phichit por lo bajo. Seung-Gil sintió que, aquella risa, no ayudaba en nada a que el color de su rostro descendiera.

—No debí... no debí tocarte con tanta confianza, disculpa. —Bajó su mirada con vergüenza.

—¡No pasa nada! —Una tierna risita arrancó de sus labios; el azabache rio con él de forma involuntaria.

—¿Phichit, cierto? —preguntó, a lo que el profesor asiente con su cabeza—. Bien, Phichit, escucha...

Cuando Seung-Gil alzó su vista, pudo ver como Phichit le miraba con atención. Esto, provocó que Seung-Gil sintiera su corazón acelerar; con la presencia de aquel docente empezaba a incomodarse, y no en un sentido negativo, era solo que... no se sentía en su área de confort.

—Yo... yo te traté mal antes, y... y bueno, yo... —A Seung-Gil simplemente no le salían las palabras de la boca; para un hombre tan orgulloso y terco como él, decir algo como eso, significaba un desafío mayor.

—¿Sí...?

—Discúlpame —dijo por lo bajo, en un intento por ocultar su nerviosismo—. Te traté mal y... y actué de forma violenta contigo, lo siento —articuló, esta vez con más fuerza.

—No es necesario. Yo entiendo que muchas veces se suele tener una actitud a la defensiva en estos casos.

—Nunca nadie... nunca nadie había tratado así de bien a mi hija, pues ella siempre... siempre es mirada con mucha lástima o... —Seung-Gil sentía que las palabras se le enterraban en la garganta, y dolían... dolían como alfileres enterrando en la carne— o... o asco.

Un extenso silenció se acentuó entre ambos. Seung-Gil tenía sus ojos vidriosos; Phichit sintió su corazón apretujar por ello.

—¿Cómo puedo pagarte lo que has hecho por mí? —preguntó Seung-Gil; el moreno alzó su vista con sorpresa—. ¿Cómo puedo recompensar tu amabilidad?

—Señor Director, no es necesar...

—Déjame hacerlo, por favor.

Phichit pudo notar la expresión en el rostro de Seung-Gil. Sus ojos azabaches estaban cristalizados y, de cierta forma, él podía ver a través de ellos una historia repleta de dolor, decepción y fortaleza.

Pero ahora, veía en ellos un gran agradecimiento hacia su persona, y Phichit, no pudo negarse ante él.

—No está dentro de mis costumbres el pedir algo a cambio por mi amabilidad con los niños —musitó el moreno—. Pero ya que usted me insiste, entonces le daré en el gusto.

Una gran sonrisa de satisfacción desplegó por la faz del coreano.

—¿Qué tal si este fin de semana vamos todos a dar un paseo al parque?

* * *

Con el transcurso de la semana, la misma rutina se fue desarrollando. Seung-Gil repleto de trabajo, Sun-Hee en su escuelita, y luego, participando en lo que restaba de horario escolar, en la clase de Phichit.

Para el día Sábado ya daban las seis de la tarde cuando Seung-Gil, pasó a buscar a Phichit a su pequeño apartamento, el que por mero capricho del destino, quedaba en la cercanía del hogar del director.

Y, en aquel día; 10 de Diciembre del año 1998, surgió el primer indicio en el que ambos, comprendieron que a sus ya treinta y tantos años, eran aún capaces de sentir más allá de lo que sus corazones rotos le permitían y, sus tan atareadas vidas de adultos les ofrecían.

Aquel día, cuando comprendieron, que aún la vida les permitía sentir aquello que, pudieron haber experimentado cuando eran adolescentes.

Para aquella fecha, en los Estados Unidos el ambiente se volvía gélido. Al comenzar el mes de Diciembre y, al estar tan cercana la navidad, las calles tenían una apariencia bastante pintoresca y llamativa. Podía divisarse en las tiendas centenares de ofertas para las fechas próximas; mucha concurrencia de gente, las montañas con los picos nevados al fondo y, los árboles en los parques adornados con bonitas luces blanquecinas o fluorescentes.

—¡A jugar! —exclamó Sun-Hee, corriendo directamente hacia el grupo de niños, mas Seung-Gil, le detuvo en seco.

—¡No Sun-Hee! —Una expresión hostil se dibujó en el rostro del azabache—. Espera un momento, papi irá a jugar contigo.

—Pe-pero...

—¿Por qué no deja que vaya a jugar con el resto de niños? —preguntó Phichit, acercándose a ambos.

Seung-Gil se reincorporó a su altura y le contestó por lo bajo:

—Tengo... tengo mucho miedo de que el resto de niños le rechacen...

Phichit comprendió de inmediato el miedo de Seung-Gil, después de todo... él ya conocía aquella terrible sensación de incertidumbre.

—Eso no pasará. —Sonrió—. Me encargaré de que el resto de niños incluyan a Sun-Hee en sus juegos.

—¿Estás segur...?

—Ya lo verá. —Dedicó una dulce sonrisa al coreano, para luego, tomar a una impaciente Sun-Hee de la mano y dirigirla hacia el grupo de niños que jugaban a unos metros más allá.

Seung-Gil, ubicó una banca de madera en las cercanías y esperó a Phichit en aquel lugar. Una vez que Phichit llegó hasta el grupo de niños, este se agachó a la altura de ellos; comenzó a hablarles de forma muy minuciosa y, Seung-Gil, fue testigo de como los niños le miraban con admirable atención.

Y él, no pudo creer lo que veía ahora ante su presencia.

Los niños sonrieron todos de forma unánime, para acto seguido, tomar a Sun-Hee de la mano y empezar a jugar con ella; todos se sentaron en el arenero y empezaron a simular divertidas situaciones propias de un niño.

Y por primera vez en la vida, Seung-Gil veía como su hija sonreía con otros niños; sus ojos cristalizaron y una radiante sonrisa inmortalizó en su faz, al ver que su hija, era igual que otros niños.

—Le dije que lo lograría —dijo Phichit, con una sonrisa triunfante en sus labios y tomando asiento al lado de Seung-Gil; este no reaccionó a su llegada pues, al parecer estaba demasiado shockeado por la escena reciente.

—¿C-cómo lo... cómo lo lograste? No es posibl...

—Claro que es posible —irrumpió—. Siempre es posible hacer entender a los niños. Con buenas palabras los niños son capaces de entender inclusive mejor que los adultos.

Seung-Gil bajó la mirada con tristeza; Phichit pudo percatarse de ello.

—Supongo que... que todo esto es culpa mía... —murmuró.

—¿A qué se refiere? —Alzó Phichit sus cejas.

—Yo... yo no me he dado el tiempo de poder hacer estas cosas. —susurró con vergüenza—. ¿Sabes? hace mucho tiempo que yo y Sun-Hee no veníamos al parque. —Una expresión invadida de melancolía fue notoria en Seung-Gil—. La he criado de una forma equivocada. Ella necesita un padre que siempre tenga tiempo para ella; que le enseñe, que la mime, que le induzca a vivir nuevas experiencias y le estimule a aprender más cosas...

Phichit pudo ver como Seung-Gil era otra persona cuando hablaba de su hija. Aquel hombre tan amargo y distante que parecía en un inicio, no era sino la coraza que protegía a un hombre que tenía un centenar de dolencias interiores.

—A veces... a veces pienso que Sun-Hee... quizá ella merecía otro padre, no... no alguien como yo...

—¿Y su madre?

Preguntó Phichit con dureza. Un terrible silencio se extendió entre ambos.

—No le conozco mucho, pero... pero vi como usted trabaja. —Phichit acortó distancia hacia Seung-Gil—. Si usted no ha tenido tiempo es porque, precisamente, ha hecho todo por darle lo mejor a su pequeña, ¿no es así?

Seung-Gil, simplemente se limitó a mirar el suelo. Las palabras de Phichit de cierta forma le reconfortaban, pero también, ahondaban en sus heridas y las abrían en carne viva.

—¿Quién es la madre de Sun-Hee? —preguntó con exasperación—. No es justo que usted se culpe de esta forma. Sun-Hee es una niña feliz, ella no pudo tener un mejor padre, ¡usted le ama!

—Phichit...

—¡Usted es un hombre bueno! ¡Usted ama a su hija! —En la voz de Phichit fue perceptible la ira—. ¿Dónde está la madre de Sun-Hee? ¡La crianza de un hijo es de a dos!

Y Seung-Gil, entonces no pudo aguantar más la opresión en su pecho. De forma involuntaria, un pequeño sollozo arrancó de sus labios, para acto seguido, las lágrimas descender por su rostro.

Y, aquel hombre de fría apariencia, se volvió ahora ante Phichit, en un hombre roto.

Y Phichit, sintió un aguijonazo cruzar por su pecho. Una terrible expresión de tristeza inmortalizó en su faz; sus labios separaron, sus pupilas se contrajeron y, las ganas de querer contener a Seung-Gil, se hicieron más latentes que nunca.

—¡Seung-Gil! Y-yo... lo siento, perdóneme, y-yo... —Phichit no supo qué hacer en aquellos instantes. Y, a pesar de que había más gente en el parque, poco le importo a él. De un movimiento fugaz, se aferra a Seung-Gil en un abrazo; este le respondió de inmediato.

No había lugar al pudor o la vergüenza; ellos eran los únicos en entenderse en aquel instante y, poco o nada, importó el prejuicio de la gente.

—¿Está bien? Dios mío, perdón, yo... yo fui muy atrevido, no debí preguntar sobre algo como eso. —Un severo temblor fue perceptible en la voz del moreno; la culpa por hacer llorar a Seung-Gil le carcomía con fuerza—. L-lo siento, perdóneme, y-yo... no quise hacerle sentir mal, por fav...

—No te preocupes, estoy bien... —Sonrió apenado. De forma lenta secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo.

—Lo siento...

Seung-Gil negó con su cabeza.

—No tienes que disculparte de nada, en serio Phichit... —Inhaló de forma profunda—. Creo que lo mejor fue llorar.

—¿P-por qué lo dice?

—Creo que aún tengo el veneno de su recuerdo en mi interior. —Una expresión melancólica deslizó por la faz del azabache—. Estas lágrimas han sido el veneno que yace en mí. Esta situación... jamás la he exteriorizado con alguien y, cuando recuerdo lo que pasó, siento que todo me quema por dentro.—Agarró su abrigo en la zona del pecho y la empuñó con fuerza—. Siento que a veces... es necesario expulsar tanto veneno; de alguna u otra forma, esto terminará destruyéndome.

Un largo silencio hizo presencia en el ambiente; solo la risotada de los niños a unos metros más allá, fue perceptible desde lejos.

—¿Quiere usted hablarme sobre lo que pasó? —preguntó Phichit con suma indulgencia, acortando distancia hacia Seung-Gil y enganchando su brazo con el de él.

—Es lo que necesito —respondió decidido—. Y creo que tú, eres la persona más indicada para saberlo.

* * *

 _Año 1991, ciudad de San Francisco, Estados Unidos._

 _—El diagnóstico es claro, señor... —El médico negó con su cabeza en señal de lástima, mientras leía los exámenes por enésima vez—. Por más que insista en que revisemos mejor los resultados, este siempre será el mismo._

 _Sun-Hee, con tan solo dos semanas de vida, no cesaba de llorar en brazos de Seung-Gil, quién, en aquel entonces tenía veintinueve años de edad._

 _—Pe-pero... —De forma frenética mecía a su bebé para que callara—. ¡No... No es posible! Yo soy un hombre sano y... y su madre también, ella..._

 _—Lo siento mucho —dijo con dureza, siendo en su rostro perceptible una fúnebre expresión._

 _—Debe haber una... una equivocación..._

 _—No la hay. —Alzó sus hombros con indiferencia—. Su hija tiene Síndrome de Down; deberá a aprender a vivir con ello._

 _Y desde aquel instante, Seung-Gil sintió que su vida caía al vacío._

* * *

 _Desde los últimos meses de gestación, el médico ya había indicado a ambos que, se observaba una aparente anomalía, mas está, no pudo ser confirmada con seguridad hasta después de nacida Sun-Hee._

 _Pero ninguno de los dos, imaginó que tal anomalía, sería precisamente aquello..._

 _Ninguno estaba preparado para algo como ello, y sin embargo, uno asumió, y la otra..._

 _Huyó._

 _Luego de nacida su hija, Seung-Gil se encargó de ella de forma inmediata; él creía firmemente en la palabra de su entonces novia, y jamás esperó de ella, un acto tan ruin y despreciable._

 _Pero grande fue su dolor y decepción cuando, después de un mes de espera, él fue a buscarla a casa de una amiga._

 _Aquel día, una parte de la humanidad de Seung-Gil, murió para siempre y de forma irremediable._

* * *

 _De forma frenética y con Sun-Hee en brazos, Seung-Gil golpeaba la puerta de aquel apartamento. Una joven de aproximadamente veinticinco años abrió la puerta._

 _—Seung-Gil... —susurró con sorpresa la mujer que le atendió. El azabache sonrió con cansancio._

 _—Por favor... —suplicó—. Vengo por Katherine..._

 _—Ella no est..._

 _—Por favor —susurró, con su voz pendiendo de un hilo. La mujer sintió su corazón apretujar cuando, pudo ver el cansancio y el malestar corporal en el joven padre—. Ne-necesito a Katherine... Ya lleva un mes fuera de casa... Yo y su hija la necesitamos..._

 _La mujer bajó la mirada con tristeza; mordió su labio con remordimiento. Asintió despacio con su cabeza y articuló:_

 _—Trataré de convencerla para que venga, ¿bien? No te prometo nada..._

 _—Gracias..._

 _Pasaron varios minutos en el que Seung-Gil esperó en la calle junto a su hija, soportando el gélido ambiente y las hostiles miradas de los vecinos; cualquiera pudo haberle confundido con un maleante, pues su apariencia se veía tan desgastada y paupérrima, que parecía lógico que las personas le rechazaren._

 _De pronto, cuando nuevamente él pensó ya en perder las esperanzas y retirarse, la puerta del apartamento abre con lentitud y, ante él, la presencia de su mujer se hizo presente._

 _Y Seung-Gil, sintió que su corazón se llenó de dicha._

 _—¡Katherine! —exclamó, dibujándose en sus labios una sonrisa cansada—. ¡Te estaba esperand...!_

 _—¿Qué quieres?_

 _Inquirió con tal severidad que, Seung-Gil, sintió que la indiferencia de sus palabras y su rostro, le cortaban como una daga en el pecho._

 _—Vine a... a buscarte. —Sonrió con tristeza—. Mira a Sun-Hee. —Con emoción, corrió la mantita que cubría el rostro de su pequeña, dispuesto a mostrar a su novia, que su hija era igual de hermosa que ella—. ¡Ella tiene el azul de tus oj...!_

 _—¡No me la muestres!_

 _Bramó iracunda, provocando un gran estruendo entre ambos. Seung-Gil dio un respingo de la sorpresa, y por causa de ello, Sun-Hee comenzó a llorar de forma desconsolada._

 _—Sssh... Ssshh... Ya bebé, ya... todo está bien... —Comenzó a mecerla con nerviosismo y a acariciar el rostro de su bebé._

 _—¿Puedes llevártela? Está haciendo un gran escándalo; los vecinos no tardarán en llamar a los guardias del recinto —dijo Katherine sin ninguna pizca de pudor, mirando de forma hostil a Seung-Gil y su hija._

 _—¿Katherine, por qué...? —Levantó su vista hacia la mujer, pidiendo con sus ojos inundados de melancolía, alguna explicación a su frivolidad._

 _—Porque no quiero verla._

 _Seung-Gil no fue capaz de decir nada por un momento; las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca. Sus pupilas temblorosas bajaron hacia el rostro de su hija que no cesaba de llorar; sintió como su corazón se apretujaba a más no poder._

 _Él se negaba a creer que Katherine, la mujer a la que amaba, les desecharía a él y a Sun-Hee como si fueran mera basura. No, seguramente ella aún no estaba curada; esa era la única posible respuesta a la indolencia de ella._

 _—Ka-Katherine... —musitó tembloroso—. Estás así porque... porque el médico me lo dijo. ¡Este es uno de los síntomas de tu depresión post parto! No tienes que sentirte mal... pronto todo pasará. ¿Estás yendo al psicólogo como acordamos? Yo sé que pronto estarás bien, y amarás a tu hija, y volverás a casa, y todo será como ant..._

 _—Seung-Gil —interrumpió ella, con dureza._

 _El azabache le miró con las lágrimas bordeando sus ojos._

 _—Yo no tengo depresión post parto; te mentí. No quiero ver a Sun-Hee porque simplemente no la quiero; no volveré a casa ni ahora, ni nunca._

 _Y en aquel segundo, la audición de Seung-Gil se apagó. Por un instante no oyó llorar a Sun-Hee, ni tampoco oyó hablar a Katherine. Sus labios separaron apenas y, un intenso silbido se hizo presente en sus oídos; un terrible dolor se extendió por su pecho._

 _No podía creerlo._

 _No podía creer que había caído tan ingenuamente en la mentira de Katherine._

 _Y ella..._

 _Y ella que le había dicho llorando que estaba sufriendo de una terrible depresión post parto, y que por aquella razón, quería alejarse un tiempo de él y su hija, y precisamente, en casa de aquella amiga._

 _Y él, le creyó._

 _Le creyó de forma absoluta. Por el amor que sentía hacia ella, le permitió dejarle solo a él y a su hija durante un mes, siempre con la esperanza de que ella volvería hacia ellos una vez que se recuperara._

 _Pero no fue así._

 _La intención de Katherine jamás fue volver hacia ellos, pues su real motivación, fue abandonarles desde un principio._

 _Como si fuesen basura insignificante..._

 _—Katherine, no... no puedes es-estar hablando en ser..._

 _—Llévatela. —Se volteó sobre sí misma, decidida a entrar al apartamento._

 _—¡Katherine! —De un movimiento fugaz, Seung-Gil le toma del brazo; la mujer de forma violenta de zafa del agarre._

 _—¡Déjame en paz, imbécil! —bramó furiosa—. ¡Llévate a esa anormal! ¡Sácala de mi vista!_

 _—¡Po-por favor! —Rompió Seung-Gil en llanto—. ¡No me dejes solo en esto! ¡Te necesito, Katherine! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! ¡Te lo suplic...!_

 _—¡Vete o llamo a los guardias!_

 _—¡Es tu hija! —Sollozó, mostrando a Sun-Hee ante su vista, en un intento por apelar a su nula humanidad._

 _Katherine observó por varios segundos el rostro de su hija. La más pequeña le miró a los ojos; su expresión era tan adorable que podía derretir incluso hasta el más frío corazón, pero..._

 _El corazón de Katherine, no estaba dentro de aquella categoría._

 _Una terrible expresión de asco y desprecio inmortalizó en la faz de la mujer; Seung-Gil sintió un aguijonazo desollar en su pecho._

 _—De saber que ella... que ella iba a nacer con esta enfermedad... —musitó con indiferencia—. Jamás habría permitido su nacimiento._

 _Aquello dejó a Seung-Gil con la sangre gélida. La expresión en su rostro era fúnebre; su alma en aquel instante fue arrancada de su cuerpo._

 _—Lo siento Seung-Gil, pero... si quieres puedes darla en adopción; yo no me haré cargo de lo que no quiero._

 _Y tras decir aquello, y dedicar una fría y hostil mirada a ambos por última vez, Katherine cerró la puerta en la cara de Seung-Gil, dejándole totalmente perplejo en aquel lugar._

 _Y Sun-Hee comenzó a llorar de nuevo, y junto a ella, Seung-Gil lo hizo también._

 _Y lo hizo por varias noches, preso de su humanidad arrancada y de su alma destrozada. De noches sintiéndose poca cosa y que la situación le sobrepasaba. Tardes en que los problemas se arrancaban de sus manos y en las que pensó muchas veces en terminar con su vida._

 _Pero no pudo._

 _Porque Sun-Hee, la niña de sus ojos y la luz de su alma, le mantuvo con la respiración en ritmo y con el corazón latiendo._

 _Y Seung-Gil, comenzó a vivir solo por su hija._

 _Y aunque jamás pudo arrancar de su alma esa espina clavada por Katherine, él comprendió que la vida seguía y no podía quedarse atrás._

 _Él, debía sacar adelante a su hija._

* * *

Phichit no estaba consciente de lo que ocurría cuando las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Seung-Gil por su parte, solo observaba a Sun-Hee con una sonrisa triste y una mirada extendida hacia un punto incierto.

—Us...usted es un gran hombre... —susurró Phichit, siendo perceptible un pequeño temblor en su voz.

Seung-Gil solo asintió con la cabeza. Phichit se aferró con más fuerza al brazo del azabache.

—Todo en esta vida se paga.

—Eso quisiera creer... —susurró él—. Pero ella ahora está casada con un viejo rico.

Phichit sacó la lengua en señal de asco; Seung-Gil no pudo evitar reír ante ello.

—Ahora ella vive cómodamente en los sectores más distinguidos de San Francisco. —De forma suave posó su mano en el antebrazo de Phichit; comenzó a acariciar allí con su pulgar—. Eligió bien con quién casarse; un viejo ricachón que es dueño de una empresa de cosméticos.

—¡Ella podrá tener dinero y a un viejo ricachón, pero usted tiene a Sun-Hee! —exclamó Phichit, inflando sus mejillas en forma de protesta; Seung-Gil sonrió agraciado ante la tan infantil acción del profesor.

Y él, pudo percatarse en aquel preciso instante, que por causa de la compañía de Phichit, sonreía en una tarde todo lo que no solía sonreír en un mes.

—Es cierto... —susurró—. La tengo a ella, y...

Antes de poder terminar su frase, Seung-Gil sintió como una de sus manos era entrelazada con suavidad. Sintió en su piel una tenue y cálida sensación; un leve suspiro arrancó de sus labios por ello.

—Y me tiene a mí.

Susurró Phichit a su lado.

Y Seung-Gil, levantó su vista apenas hacia el rostro de Phichit, y pudo percatarse por primera vez, que el profesor de la escuela tenía realmente unos ojos muy lindos...

¿Cómo no pudo antes percatarse?

—Phichit...

Susurró apenas, no pudiendo quitar su vista de la enternecedora expresión del moreno. Seung-Gil posó su otra mano por sobre la de Phichit, apretando levemente en señal de agradecimiento.

Por un par de segundos ninguno de los dos fue capaz de articular palabra alguna; en aquel instante, solo procedió el sublime lenguaje de las miradas.

El viento soplaba con suavidad y provocaba el danzar de las hojas; las luces blanquecinas por motivo de la próxima navidad, iluminaban de forma tenue sus rostros.

Seung-Gil sintió que, por primera vez y después de muchos años, una mirada le cautivaba. Y recordó. Recordó que hace siete años la mirada de Sun-Hee al nacer le había cautivado el alma, y ahora...

La hermosa y tierna mirada de Phichit, le cautivaba casi con la misma fuerza que alguna vez Sun-Hee lo hizo.

Y sentía que un calor reconfortante se extendía por su pecho cuando, con cada segundo que pasaba, sentía la calidez de las manos de Phichit entrelazadas a las suyas.

Una tenue sonrisa ensanchó los labios de Seung-Gil. Después de tanto tiempo, en sus ojos fue perceptible un encantador brillo provocado por otra persona que no fuese su hija.

—Gracias, Phichit...

Phichit sonrió de forma cándida. Un brillo revistió de vitalidad sus grisáceas pupilas; Seung-Gil pudo notar en su expresión una mezcla de nostalgia y melancolía.

Y fue en aquel preciso instante, cuando él sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco.

—¡Papi!

Ambos estaban tan inmersos en la mirada del otro, que no pudieron percatarse de la sorpresiva presencia de Sun-Hee ante ellos; de forma rápida desviaron sus rostros y soltaron sus manos.

—¡Hambre! —exclamó la pequeña, alzando sus brazos y exigiendo ser tomada. Seung-Gil le tomó en su regazo.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó al moreno sin dirigirle la mirada pues, por la escena reciente, un leve calor había impregnado en su rostro y temía a que Phichit le notase.

—Son las siete y treinta —respondió, mirando su reloj de mano; Seung-Gil asintió con su cabeza.

—Creo que ya es hora de irnos. Está anocheciendo y no hemos preparado siquiera la cena.

—Sun-Hee tiene hambre —reclamó la pequeña, aferrándose al cuello de su padre.

—Ya nos vamos princesa. Ahora prepararemos la cena, ¿bien?

—¡Sí! —exclamó la pequeña, alzando sus brazos con energía.

—Bueno, yo...

Llamó Phichit la atención de ambos, con cierto tono melancólico; Seung-Gil alzó su mirada hacia él de forma inmediata.

—Yo entonces me voy. —Sonrió—. Nos vemos el Lunes. Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad, Seung-Gi...

—Phichit —le interrumpió.

—¿Umh? —Phichit alzó su mirada.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar con nosotros?

* * *

Ya daban las nueve y treinta de la noche, cuando Seung-Gil y Phichit concluyeron con la cena. Sun-Hee yacía recostada en el sofá mirando la televisión.

—La lasaña estaba exquisita —dijo Phichit, uniendo sus manos y agachando su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento—. No sabía que usted tenía este talento para la cocina. —Sonrió.

—Tenía que preparar algo especial por tu visita. —Comenzó a reunir los trastes para lavar.

—Prometo que dentro de poco les invitaré a ambos a cenar en mi apartamento, pero yo no cocino tan bien como hace usted.

—Aprendí a cocinar cuando me quedé solo con Sun-Hee —mencionó un tanto nostálgico—. Al quedarme con ella tuve que aprender un sin número de deberes que, ordinariamente no habría hecho.

Phichit apoyó sus codos en la mesa y recostó su barbilla entre sus manos; si había algo que le generaba cierto hipnotismo, era el oír y ver hablar a Seung-Gil. No se explicaba con claridad la razón del por qué, pero sentía que no podía apartar su vista del señor director cuando hablaba con tanto esmero de su rol de padre.

—¿Entonces aprendió a cocinar solo por su hija? —preguntó, sin apartar su vista del rostro de Seung-Gil.

—¡No solo cocinar! Aprendí a bordar, a planchar, sobre peluquería e inclusive hasta cosas básicas de medicina. —En los ojos de Seung-Gil era evidente el orgullo que sentía de sí mismo. Phichit simplemente no podía aparta su vista de él; verle así de contento le llenaba el corazón de dicha.

—Ser un padre tan excepcional como usted ha de ser una tarea complicada. —Sonrió Phichit de forma cándida.

—Ser padre es difícil... —Bajo su mirada con cierta nostalgia; empezó a jugar con sus manos—. Pero es algo hermoso.—Una sonrisa invadida de ternura ensanchó sus labios—. Ser padre es algo que genera un cambio total en tu vida. Empiezas a privarte de muchas cosas, pero a la vez, descubres y sientes lo que nadie más puede sentir.

Phichit sintió una exquisita calidez abarcar en todo su pecho. Una sonrisa revestida de ternura deslizó por su faz de forma inconsciente. Sus grisáceos ojos se tornaron vidriosos al oír las palabras de Seung-Gil.

—Pero bueno... —Rompió Seung-Gil la atmósfera—. Esto no es algo que te genere mucho interés, ¿verdad? Aún no eres padre y este tema ha de parecerte aburrido... —rio por lo bajo—. Supongo que no comprendes todo lo que significa ser padre; quizá algún día logres entenderme.

Phichit sintió un aguijonazo cruzar por su pecho. Su expresión antes revestida de dulzura, cambió a una inundada de melancolía; Seung-Gil pudo percatarse de ello.

—Phichit... —susurró— ¿Dije algo malo? Lo siento, no fue mi intención ofendert...

—No, está bien... —intentó rehuir de la angustiada expresión de Seung-Gil—. No pasa nada, no me ha ofendido.

—Pero vi la expresión en tu rostro...

—No es nada, en serio. —Dedicó una sonrisa triste al azabache—. Y bueno, ya que usted cocinó para nosotros, yo debo lavar los trastes. —dijo Phichit, reincorporándose de su puesto y levantando los platos; Seung-Gil le miró desconcertado.

—¡No puedo dejar que la visita haga eso! —reclamó—. ¡Menos si se trata de ti!

—¡Está bien! ¡Yo quiero hacerlo! —insistió, sacando la lengua al azabache y caminando con rapidez hacia la cocina.

Seung-Gil negó con su cabeza y empezó a reir enternecido por la acción del más pequeño. El comportamiento tan dulce y espontáneo del profesor, generaba en él reacciones que jamás pensó volver a experimentar.

De forma rápida se reincorporó de su puesto y siguió a Phichit hasta la cocina.

* * *

Cuando Seung-Gil ingresó a la cocina, Phichit ya estaba preparando la esponja y el agua tibia para la limpieza de los trastes.

—Eres un jovencito muy obstinado, ¿No, profesor?

Inquirió el azabache desde la puerta. Phichit, dirigió su mirada de soslayo hacia él y una fresca sonrisa ensanchó sus labios.

Y Seung-Gil, pensó que no solo los ojos del profesor eran bellos, sino que también, tenía una muy bonita sonrisa.

Quizá demasiado...

—¿Jovencito? —replicó con gracia—. Señor Director, le recuerdo que un jovencito ya no soy. Treinta y dos primaveras no son propias de un jovencito. —Rio por lo bajo.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó, dirigiéndose hacia el lavaplatos junto a Phichit y subiendo las mangas de su abrigo—. Si no te consideras un jovencito con esa edad, entonces yo ya puedo considerarme una momia.

Ante ello, Phichit empezó a reír divertido; Seung-Gil sintió su corazón saltar por causa de ello.

De pronto, Seung-Gil coge un plato sucio y comienza a restregarlo con la esponja; Phichit le mira con cierta indignación.

—Es usted un hombre muy terco, ¿verdad? —Alzó una de sus cejas y posó sus manos húmedas en su cintura—. ¡Le dije que yo lavaría los trastes!

—Estás en mi casa, en mi cocina y estás sosteniendo MIS PLATOS —le recalcó, utilizando un divertido todo de voz; Phichit contrajo sus cejas ante ello.

—¡Ah! O sea que, usted no solo es terco, sino que además también es muy territorial. —Seung-Gil ahogó una risa ante ello—. No me quiero imaginar cómo ha de ser Sun-Hee cuando usted traiga a su novia a casa; será ella igual de territorial con usted.

Seung-Gil lanzó un fuerte bufido al aire. Phichit alzó sus cejas ante ello.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Cruzó sus brazos.

—Jamás traeré a una novia a casa.

—Ah, ¿Sun-Hee ya se lo prohibió? —Ambos comenzaron a trabajar en equipo; Phichit lavaba los platos y Seung-Gil los enjuagaba posicionando los trastes bajo el abundante chorro de agua.

—Mh, mh —negó con los labios cerrados y sacudió su cabeza en señal de desapruebo.

—¿Y entonces? —Phichit le miró de soslayo, arqueando una ceja, curioso ante la respuesta del director.

—Realmente no soy una persona interesante para una mujer —dijo tosco.

—¿Por qué no lo sería?

—No tengo nada que ofrecerle a nadie. —En la voz de Seung-Gil era perceptible cierta melancolía y molestia; Phichit pudo percatarse de ello.

—¿Cómo que no? —inquirió con indignación; generaba molestia en él, ver como el azabache se despreciaba a sí mismo por segunda vez en el día.

—Mírame —demandó, dejando su tarea de lado y posicionándose frente a Phichit; el profesor le miró atónito—. ¿Realmente piensas que alguien tan aburrido como yo genera algún interés? ¿Realmente piensas que una mujer perdería el tiempo conmigo?

Phichit le miró guardando silencio.

—No tengo nada.

—Usted tiene mucho —le rebatió.

—¿Ah, sí? —inquirió—. ¿Qué tengo? ¿Qué tanto ves en mí?

Y dicha aquella pregunta, Phichit contrajo sus cejas; se veía notoriamente enfadado por la postura de Seung-Gil.

—¿Qué ves en mí? —insistió con hastío Seung-Gil, en un intento por dejar perplejo al moreno, dándole a entender que realmente él no era un hombre que generara algún tipo de interés romántico en alguien; al parecer la huella que Katherine había dejado en Seung-Gil, era tan profunda, que él mismo se había hecho creer que realmente no valía nada y que no era un buen partido para alguien.

Mas Phichit, no creía lo mismo.

—¿Qué veo en usted? —preguntó con molestia, sacando a Seung-Gil del frente y volviendo a ejecutar su tarea en el agua—. En usted veo a un hombre guapo, fuerte, inteligente, valiente y, sobretodo, cariñoso con su hija, y aquello, es algo hermoso y muy valioso. —En sus palabras, era perceptible la admiración que sentía hacia el azabache—. Y es más valioso inclusive, que todo el oro del mundo, y si esa tal Katherine derrochó la oportunidad de formar una familia con usted, entonces déjeme decirle que ella es una idiota, pero usted, es una persona excepcional y créame... ¡créame que cualquier persona sobre este mundo, querría tener algo con usted!

Exclamó con evidente enojo, no dirigiendo su mirada a Seung-Gil, por causa de la ira que sentía por su reciente menosprecio hacia él mismo.

—¿Q-qué estás dicien-diciendo?

Balbuceó apenas el azabache, atascándose las palabras entre su lengua y sus labios. No podía creer todo lo que había oído por parte de Phichit; nunca nadie le había halagado de aquella forma, y eso, provocaba en él un fuerte nerviosismo.

—Lo que oyó —espetó seco—. Cualquier persona sobre este mundo anhelaría tener algo con usted.

Seung-Gil sintió como el calor abrazaba sus mejillas y las tornaba de un fuerte carmín. Un leve pero extenso cosquilleó se desplegó por su estómago; de forma inconsciente una tímida sonrisa ensanchó sus labios.

Por un largo rato, Seung-Gil no fue capaz de decir nada, limitándose a observar la espalda de Phichit, mientras este seguía restregando los platos y dejándolos a un lado para que Seung-Gil los enjuagara.

De pronto, un fuerte impulso se asienta en la mente del azabache, y él, no es capaz de frenar las palabras que articularía a continuación.

Y aunque por una milésima de segundo quiso detenerse, más grande fue su ansia por saber la respuesta del moreno.

—¿Incluso tú, Phichit?

Resonó claramente entre ambos; Phichit se volteó apenas sobre sí mismo, dirigiendo su curiosa mirada al azabache que yacía de pie detrás suyo; ambos hicieron contacto visual y permanecieron callados.

—¿C-cóm...?

—¿Tú... tú también anhelarías tener algo con...conmigo? —Su voz antes grave y áspera, sonó ahora como una melancólica y suplicante; Phichit sintió su corazón dar un vuelco.

Y nuevamente otro silencio se extendió entre ambos; solo el correr del agua irrumpía entre ellos.

—A-ah...

Phichit contrajo sus grisáceas pupilas tan solo un poco; un tenue y melancólico brillo revistió sus ojos. Sus labios separaron apenas y, un casi imperceptible carmín pigmentó sus mejillas.

—¿Tú querrías estar conmigo?

Y aquella pregunta, fue lo que provocó un completo vuelco en el corazón de Phichit. Sintió sus dedos flaquear y, por poco, casi suelta el plato que sostenía entre sus manos. Ahora el carmín intensificó su tono y fue perceptible por Seung-Gil.

—Y-yo... bu-bueno... y-yo...

—No necesito que me contestes ahora. —El azabache acortó distancia hacia Phichit y se posicionó a su lado; comenzó a enjuagar la pila de platos que se había acumulado en tan solo un rato—. Quizá sí en algún momento, pero no ahora. Si dices que cualquier persona de este mundo lo querría, eso también te incluye. No quiero presionarte, pero en algún momento quiero saber esa respuesta.

—Y-yo... —Phichit aún no podía articular bien sus palabras; aquella pregunta por parte del director, le había tomado desprevenido, y peor con todo lo que él empezaba a experimentar.

—Está bien, no te presiones. —Con su dedo anular, dio un pequeño toque en la nariz de Phichit, dejando una leve huella de espuma—. Sigamos con la tarea.

Sin decir nada, Phichit asintió con su cabeza. La expresión en su rostro era de total vergüenza.

De forma torpe reanudó su tarea y restregaba los últimos utensilios, sin cumplir su cometido de forma correcta. A pesar de que en el rostro de Seung-Gil era visible una pequeña sonrisa triunfante, en la faz de Phichit se veía una notoria expresión de nerviosismo y ansiedad; el calor en sus mejillas no cedía y le estaban delatando de sobremanera.

¿Y qué pasaba si Seung-Gil ya se había percatado de la situación? ¿Realmente debía decirle que comenzaba a sentir una fuerte atracción hacia su persona? ¿Era correcto para aquel año 1998, decirle a un hombre de treinta y seis años y padre soltero que, comenzaba a sentir una atracción romántica hacia él? ¿Realmente Seung-Gil le miraría con normalidad después de aquello? ¿Qué pensaría él, después de saber sobre lo que comenzaba a sentir? ¿Seung-Gil creería que él era un pervertido y desviado por todo lo que se decía sobre los homosexuales? O, peor aún...

¿Qué pasaba si aquella pregunta de Seung-Gil, no era más que una trampa para hacerle confesar lo que realmente comenzaba a sentir? No...

Y, por segunda vez en su vida, Phichit sintió que empezaba a caer en el vacío. Le aterraba pensar en la idea de que aquella pregunta formulada por Seung-Gil, no fuese más que una artimaña para hacerle confesar lo que sentía, y así, él tuviese la justificación perfecta para dejar de hablarle y alejarlo de forma definitiva.

Sintió miedo.

Miedo de que Seung-Gil le rechazase, de que Sun-Hee le mirara con recelo, de que ambos le odiaran.

Y un torbellino comenzó a invadir su mente, y las preguntas que ahora ensordecían su conciencia, se transformaron en nocivas dagas que empezaron por angustiarlo, y ello...

Devino en que no se percatase siquiera de lo que hacía con las trastes.

—Phichit.

La firme voz de Seung-Gil le sacó desde la inmersión de sus pensamientos; el profesor dio un leve respingo ante ello.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—Seung-Gil enarcó una ceja, curioso al ver lo torpe que Phichit se había vuelto en tan solo segundos.

—¿Ah? Y-yo ¡Ah! Lo siento...

Y Phichit pudo percatarse de lo que ocurría.

Una de sus manos estaba metida bajo el abundante chorro de agua, cosa que, devino en que una de sus largas mangas se empapara por completo.

—Te mojaste todo el antebrazo —lamentó el azabache, preocupado—, déjame ayudarte.

Seung-Gil deja su tarea de lado, tomando el brazo de Phichit e, intentando recoger la manga de su suéter, para así, dejar pronto al descubierto el antebrazo del moreno.

Pero Phichit, entonces recordó.

Y la angustia fue completa. Y su corazón se detuvo por un instante. Y sus ojos se abrieron perplejos.

—¡SUÉLTAME! —lanzó un grito ensordecedor, zafando su brazo del agarre del Seung-Gil; este le miró atónito.

—¡¿Phichit?! —Dio un pequeño respingo ante el inusual exalto del más pequeño—. ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Mas Phichit, no fue capaz de responder de inmediato.

Sus ojos grisáceos cristalizaron de forma evidente, siendo perceptible en su faz el nerviosismo que le invadía. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse y su garganta se contrajo; un leve temblor se extendió por sus brazos.

—Phichit, ¿qué te pasa? —Seung-Gil no comprendía lo que ocurría con el profesor; jamás le había visto tan descolocado y angustiado—. Disculpa si te molestó mi contacto físico, yo solo quería recoger tu manga empapada, podrías coger un resfrí... —Y antes de poder terminar con su frase, Seung-Gil dio un paso hacia Phichit, mas este retrocedió tres, con una expresión de susto en su faz.

—¡No! —exclamó, con su voz pendiendo de un hilo; Seung-Gil se detuvo en seco—. ¡Por favor no se acerque, se lo pido! —suplicó tembloroso, cogiendo con fuerza su antebrazo revestido por la tela empapada.

—¡Esta bien, tranquilo! —Levantó sus manos en señal de concilio—. No voy a ver que tienes ahí, te lo juro. —Trató de calmarlo, dedicando una mirada llena de indulgencia hacia Phichit, mas este le miró con desconfianza por un par de segundos—. Phichit, por favor... —le suplicó— Juro que no intentaré recoger tus mangas, pero por favor, no me mires de esa forma...

Phichit pudo notar la tristeza en las palabras de Seung-Gil.

—Nunca haré algo que tu no quieras que yo haga —susurró indulgente, dedicando una mirada revestida de ternura a la nerviosa expresión del profesor; Phichit sintió entonces ante ello, recobrar la cordura.

—Bi-bien... —El moreno cesó su posición a la defensiva; el director de acercó de forma lenta hacia él.

—Disculpa... —musitó—. Jamás pensé que no te gustara mi contacto físico; quizá estoy siendo demasiado confianzudo contigo... —se lamentó.

—No... no es eso... —Desvió su mirada con pesar. Seung-Gil enarcó sus cejas incrédulo—. Es preferible que no sepa; solo le pido que no deje al descubierto mis antebrazos —pidió cabizbajo, no sintiéndose capaz de mirar a los ojos del mayor.

—Bien, tranquilo, no lo haré... —susurró—. ¿Pero si puedo al menos saludarte o...?

—No tengo problemas con el contacto físico. —Levantó su vista con timidez—. Solo le pido que no deje al descubierto allí.

Seung-Gil no comprendió el por qué Phichit escondía esa zona de su cuerpo, y peor; no comprendía el por qué Phichit reaccionó de una forma tan inusual.

—Bien, no lo haré, discúlpame. —Sonrió apenado.

Phichit asintió despacio.

Ambos guardaron total silencio por varios segundos, configurándose en el ambiente una atmósfera incómoda y vergonzosa para ambos.

Y Seung-Gil, fue el responsable de romper la tan irritante situación.

De forma gradual, la distancia hacia Phichit se fue acortando, y con movimientos paulatinos y, procurando no incomodar al profesor, rodeó sus hombros con sus manos, para luego dar paso a un tenue y dulce abrazo.

Phichit sintió conmoverse con el proceder del director. Un leve carmín volvió a pigmentar sus mejillas, pero, a diferencia de hace un rato, una sensación de paz anidó su corazón, y de forma lenta, corresponde al abrazo, ladeando su cabeza y apoyándola de forma suave en el regazo de Seung-Gil.

Y ambos, se mantuvieron así por unos minutos.

Sin decir nada, sin procurar pensar en algo y, solo sintiendo el calor de su cercanía y la paz que les sosegaba.

—Muchas gracias por acompañarnos esta noche... —susurró enternecido, aún sujeto al abrazo del profesor—. Tu compañía es agradable y a Sun-Hee le haces bien...

Una tierna sonrisa ensanchó los labios de Phichit, mas Seung-Gil, no fue capaz de divisarlo.

—... Y a mí también.

Y al oír lo último, Phichit se separa apenas un poco del regazo del profesor, levantando su mirada hacia el rostro del azabache y, generando entre ambos un contacto en sus miradas.

Y aunque aquello duró tan solo unos segundos, el mensaje se entendió por completo; algo comenzaba a aflorar entre ellos y, por más que el prejuicio y el miedo les invadiese por lo tabú que constituían, era imposible ignorar lo que el uno empezaba a sentir por el otro.

Porque empezaron a enamorarse.

—Te quier...

—¡Papá!

Cuando Sun-Hee irrumpió de forma abrupta en la cocina, ambos se separaron de inmediato. Phichit bajó su mirada con vergüenza y Seung-Gil, posicionó ambos brazos por detrás de su nuca, haciendo como si nada había ocurrido.

—Pri-princesa... —balbuceó tembloroso—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Se agachó a la altura de su hija.

—Cuento, dormir —demandó, haciendo un pequeño puchero a su padre.

Seung-Gil abrió sus ojos incrédulo y, dirigió su vista hacia el reloj por encima del umbral de la puerta, percatándose de lo tarde que ya era.

—Princesa, creo que hoy no habrá cuento. Es tarde y papá tiene muchísimo trabajo que hacer, hoy deberás dormir rápido —le informó a Sun-Hee, cosa que no fue de agrado para ella.

—¡No, Sun-Hee quiere cuento ahora! —Su voz se quebró de forma rápida.

—Pero nena, papá tiene trabajo que...

—¡Cuento patito, patito, patito feo! —comenzó a sollozar de inmediato, Seung-Gil comenzó a desesperarse; si había algo que a él le desconcertaba, era el ver sufrir a su pequeña hija.

—Ne-nena... yo, escucha, yo...

—Seung-Gil.

El director oyó hablar a Phichit sobre él; de forma rápida se reincorporó y le miró con tristeza.

—Lo-lo siento... ella suele hacer berrinches a la hora de dormir y... y está así porque no puedo leerle un cuento... —dijo tembloroso—. Realmente no puedo... yo, discúlpame. Llamaré a un taxi y le pagaré para que te lleve a casa, has de estar cansad...

—¿Cuánto tiempo demora Sun-Hee en dormirse? —irrumpió Phichit.

—Es muy irregular. A veces tarda media hora, a veces una, a veces dos... —Sun-Hee comenzó a intensificar su llanto; Seung-Gil comenzó a exasperarse por no poder controlarla.

—Bien, no pasa nada. —Sonrió de forma cándida—. Usted termine el trabajo que tiene, yo leeré un cuento a Sun-Hee para que duerma.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! No puedo permitir que hagas eso, no tienes por qué asumir una responsabilidad que yo debo cumplir, no quiero que te molestes, debes ir a descansar a cas...

—Seung-Gil.

Le irrumpió con suavidad; el azabache paró en seco.

—Yo quiero hacerlo.

Susurró con dulzura. Y Seung-Gil, sintió que se conmovía ante el altruismo de Phichit.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias... —repitió, con la voz quebrándose—. De verdad, muchas gracias...

Phichit le guiñó un ojo y se agachó a la altura de la pequeña, la que no dejaba de sollozar.

—Sun-Hee, ¿quieres ir a leer un cuento? —Se posicionó frente a ella y le dedicó una linda sonrisa.

—¿Cu-cuento, cuento patito? —preguntó ella entre alaridos.

—Sí preciosa, leeremos el cuento del patito cuantas veces quieras, ¿vale? —extendió sus brazos a Sun-Hee; esta sin dudar, correspondió al abrazo con él.

—¡Sí! —exclamó, ensanchando sus labios con una tierna sonrisa.

Seung-Gil sintió una alegría invadirle cuando pudo percatarse de la confianza que su hija tenía en Phichit, pues ella solía ser arisco y distante con desconocidos, y al parecer el profesor, ya se había ganado su completa confianza.

—Usted haga su trabajo sin apuros, yo me encargaré de su bella princesa —le dijo desde la puerta, con Sun-Hee en brazos.

—Gracias...

Y dicho aquello, Phichit se dirigió con la niña al cuarto.

Y Seung-Gil, sintió que nuevamente en su vida, una ventana abría paso a nuevos sentimientos. Porque ver a Phichit y Sun-Hee llevarse de aquella forma, traía a él la concreción de lo que siempre había soñado para su hija.

Tener a su lado el rol de madre que jamás ella tuvo.

* * *

Comenzó a revisar antecedentes y a sacar cuentas de todo lo referente a los recursos destinados a la escuelita. La cantidad de trabajo que tenía por hacer era descomunal; aquella semana se había distraído demasiado con las extensas charlas con el profesor y, aunque no se arrepentía para nada de ello, ahora debía arriesgar noches en vela para terminar con el trabajo que no concluyó en aquel tiempo.

Pero no se arrepentía, ni ahora, ni nunca. Las charlas con el profesor eran necesarias, y cada segundo junto a él y Sun-Hee, le hacían inmensamente dichoso.

—Ya es demasiado tarde...—se dijo a sí mismo, suplicando en su interior que Sun-Hee estuviese ya dormida y que Phichit estuviese aún despierto.

De forma perezosa se reincorporó de su escritorio, alzando los brazos y estirándose por las dos extensas horas que empleó en terminar su trabajo.

Intentando meter el menor ruido posible, caminó hacia la habitación de Sun-Hee. De forma lenta abrió la puerta y asomó su rostro para verificar la actual situación.

—Phichit, ¿estás despierto? Te llamaré un taxi y lo pagaré si así lo deseas. Has de estar cansado y seguro quieres llegar a tu hog...

Pero cuando pudo divisar el actual escenario, Seung-Gil se calló en seco.

Y él, sintió que nunca en su vida, había sentido tal nivel de ternura.

Porque sí.

La imagen que ante él se extendía, era completamente adorable y hermosa, incluso tanto, que unas ganas de retratarlos se hicieron omnipotentes en él.

Que hermosos se veían, eran como unos ángeles... sus ángeles.

—Sun-Hee, Phichit...

Musitó apenas, dirigiéndose a ambos que, yacían dormidos en la cama. Sun-Hee abrazando a Phichit, y este, con el libro del cuento abierto y sujetándolo levemente; ambos habían cedido ante el profundo sueño y, ahora estaban inmortalizados en una tierna y angelical situación.

Y Seung-Gil, se agachó a la altura de la cama, y allí se quedó por muchos minutos.

De forma estática les observó mientras dormían, y sintió, que cada minuto observándoles le daba más vitalidad, y con ello, las ansias de verles en una situación tan bella y tierna, se hizo infinita.

Porque él, quería ver a Sun-Hee y Phichit por siempre de aquella forma, inmortalizados en el estado más puro de sus almas y con la presencia de ellos dos siempre acompañándoles.

—Ustedes dos son como unos ángeles...

Susurró, siendo perceptible un ligero quiebre en su voz. Y aunque, en sus ojos revistió un brillo, esto fue de felicidad y, no por los motivos que antes aquella mala mujer, le había provocado.

Porque ahora Seung-Gil, comenzaba a ser plenamente feliz.

Y no es que con Sun-Hee el no fuese feliz, claro que lo era; el tener a su hija era quizás el único motivo del porque él estuviese con vida, pero...

Por más que se tenga el amor incondicional de un hijo, también para un ser humano era necesario y vital otro tipo de amor, y aquel tipo de amor, Sun-Hee no se lo entregaba, porque ella, no comprendía el origen de aquel tipo de amor del cual Seung-Gil carecía y necesitaba.

Y aquel tipo de amor...

Phichit ahora se lo estaba dando.

De forma lenta se reincorpora del suelo y deposita un leve beso en la frente de Sun-Hee; por varios segundos se queda de aquella forma, con sus labios apoyados de forma suave en la piel de su hija.

Y cuando pasaron unos minutos, Seung-Gil decide retirarse de la habitación y dejarlos a ambos descansar, pero, no puede irse sin antes no hacer lo que su alma y cuerpo le demandan.

Y una tímida sonrisa ensancha sus labios, y un leve carmín pigmenta sus mejillas.

Rápidamente camina hacia el otro lado de la cama y, esta vez, se posiciona al lado de Phichit.

Y le observa.

Le observa mientras duerme. Y por varios minutos, se dedica tan solo a analizar todas las facciones de su rostro; el color de su piel, el largo de sus pestañas, sus cejas pobladas, sus labios morenos, su nariz respingada, sus bonitos pómulos...

Su bonita alma.

Y aunque le había prometido hace un rato a Phichit, no hacer nada si él no se lo permitía, rompió su juramento y procedió a lo que el cuerpo le exigía.

De forma suave comienza acariciar el cabello de Phichit, para luego, bajar hacia su rostro y deslizar de forma suave sus dedos por sus tiernas mejillas.

Y sentía que sus manos eran abrazadas por un dulce elixir.

Porque acariciar de aquella forma a Phichit, traía a Seung-Gil una avalancha de sensaciones sublimes que no sentía desde que era un joven de veinte años. Porque a pesar de estar llegando casi a los cuarenta, Seung-Gil sentía con la presencia del moreno, la vitalidad que le fue arrancada por Katherine.

Y Seung-Gil, se sentía como un adolescente en su primera confesión, en su primer beso, en su primer sexo.

Con Phichit, volvía a nacer. Con Phichit, volvía a querer. Y con Phichit, volvía a enamorarse.

—Te quiero mucho, Phichit...

Y se lo dijo mientras dormía, y aunque el moreno estuviese ya en un sueño incierto y profundo, a él le bastó con decirle a Phichit que le quería, y que gracias a él, comenzaba a experimentar nuevas sensaciones y volvía a vivir.

Y su canción favorita vino a su mente, y entonces, no dudó en cantarla para el hombre del que empezaba a enamorarse.

Porque para los años 1998, y casi entrando al nuevo milenio, en las radios de todos los Estados Unidos resonaba una y otra vez, con el apogeo de la película de Armagedón y con la difusión musical del grupo Aerosmith, una canción que describría para Seung-Gil, todo lo que estaba pasando con Phichit.

Y entonces no hubo espacio a la incertidumbre, afinó apenas su garganta, y a pequeños susurros, cantó para Phichit:

 _I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

(Podría permanecer despierto solo para escucharte respirar)

 _Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

(Mirar tu sonrisa mientras estás durmiendo)

 _While you're far away and dreaming_

(Mientras que estás lejos y soñando)

 _I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

(Podría pasar mi vida en esta dulce entrega)

 _I could stay lost in this moment forever_

(Podría permanecer perdido en este momento para siempre)

 _Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

(Donde cada momento que paso contigo es un momento que atesoro)

 _Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep_

(No quiero cerrar mis ojos, no quiero quedarme dormido)

 _Because i'd miss you, baby_

(Porque te extrañaría, cariño)

 _And i don't wanna miss a thing_

(Y no quiero perderme una sola cosa)

 _Because even when i dream of you_

(Porque incluso cuando sueño contigo)

 _The sweetest dream would never do_

(El más dulce sueño nunca alcanzaría)

 _I'd still miss you baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing_

(Todavía te extrañaría, cariño, y no quiero perderme una sola cosa)

 _Lying close to you_

(Recostado cerca de ti)

 _Feeling you hear beating_

(Sintiendo latir tu corazón)

 _And i'm wondering what you're dreaming, wondering if it's me you're seeing_

(Y me pregunto qué estás soñando, preguntándome si será conmigo)

 _Then i kiss you eyes and thank God we're together_

(Luego beso tus ojos y agradezco a Dios que estamos juntos)

 _A_ _nd i just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever_

(Y solo quiero permanecer contigo en este momento para siempre, por siempre y para siempre)

Y hecho aquello, de forma inconsciente una pequeña sonrisa ensanchó levemente los labios de Phichit mientras dormía, y Seung-Gil, sintió que podría morir de amor en aquellos instantes.

Y de forma lenta, acortó distancia hacia él, depositando un tenue beso en su frente, y posteriormente, en la frente de su hija.

A paso lento se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, y desde allí, les dedicó una mirada invadida de ternura, para luego, partir a su habitación y dormir.

* * *

Es una historia con la que pretendo canalizar muchas cosas que siento, trabajar un tema que me interesa y desarrollar una historia con distintas situaciones que pasan en la vida real.

No es angst, si eso es lo que se están preguntando. Es Drama y romance, sí que tranquilas. El próximo capítulo (que sería el último) viene cargado de drama.

Esta es una historia que significa mucho para mí, aunque si bien no es tan dinámica o rápida como el palacio carmesí, me interesa llevarla de forma quizá un poco más pausada, porque aquí me interesa retratar otra cosa.

Espero sea del gusto de ustedes 3 y escuchen la canción que inspiró el fic, es hermosisisisima.


End file.
